A Return From The Past
by MerlinWatsonBridger
Summary: Whilst with the knights and Arthur, Merlin is greeted by someone from his past who wants to deliver a clear message. No lovey dovey stuff, just a possible flashback of something that couldve happened whilst Merlin was in Ealdor Please give a try
1. Chapter 1

A return from the past

"MERLIN!" was the first thing that could be heard at the break of dawn, leaving barely anyone in the castle of Camelot still sleeping. Arthur Pendragon had been the one to shout so loud because his clumsy idiot of a manservant Merlin had taken too long to get his arse out to the stables.

In all honesty though, none of the other knights had managed to manage Arthur's strict timings anyway, so only God would know why Merlin was in the wrong. Well, God and, apparently, Arthur. Thankfully, soon the company came through in dribs and drabs. Merlin and Percival had arrived together, laughing about the castle's cook who had developed a sudden soft spot for Percy. Leon had been next, followed by Gwaine with an apple in one hand and a half-eaten apple in the other.

Once Arthur was satisfied, the group soon started their march out towards the woods, where that day they would invoke in a hunting game.

As Arthur strode on ahead Gwaine slowed to speak to Merlin

"Merlin!" Care for an apple?"

"Hmmm… well I haven't had any, breakfast so maybe… wait- hang on!" Merlin added suddenly as a sly glint crept into Gwaine's eye, "Okay Gwaine, what have you done to it?" Merlin sussed.

"Ohhhh Merlin! You ruin all the fun! How could you have known that not only is this apple full of worms, but also has been bathing in salt water for the past two nights!?"

"Euuuuhhhgg!" Merlin's face turned to one of disgust when he realised the whole truth behind the gleaming apple.

"Gwaine, only you would be capable of such evil!" Merlin joked and Gwaine chuckled darkly too, but soon enough the joke was over and Gwaine walked on to find further victims.

Merlin continued watching for a little while, but after everyone had seen how he had taken it, they all knew better then to trust Gwaine. So instead Merlin took in the environment around him, focusing hard so that he could not only see it but feel it too. The life, the energy, the never ending cycle that was happening around every corner, tree, bush, or rock was exhilarating and gave Merlin a distraction from his grumbling stomach. Looking around though he realised he wasn't familiar with the path they were riding on and turned his head to Arthur who had slowed down, also watching Gwaine's scene.

"Where are we? I don't really recognise this part of the forest." Merlin asked him, resulting in Arthur looking towards him. Satisfaction shone from his eyes at being out and around.

"Ah, well I'm glad you noticed Merlin- although why it was you I don't know." He looked at the knights who shuffled guiltily. Gwaine muttered something about apples. "You see, I thought we'd have a shot at a new hunting ground today. My father used to venture down here- once his knights had rid it of bandits that is." Arthur explained.

"There are no more bandits though, right?"

When Arthur heard this his lips pouted in a sarcastic way "Oh gosh Merlin, do you know I completely forgot to check- who knows what could be out here: Witches, bandits, maybe even… wilderen!"

Merlin laughed at the joke Arthur played, remembering the time when he was almost eaten alive by one. For the wildren's part, it had thought it rather funny to slobber Merlin in saliva.

"Well clot-pole, let's hope it's you that the Wilderen decide to bathe this time shall we?!"

"Merlin! I'll have you know I washed this morning so I don't need a bath and I don't smell like an idiot- unlike you!"

"Oh yeah that's right- you smell like a dollop head, thanks for the reminder"

"Merlin…"

"Yes sire?"

"Shut up"

Both Men smiled after their banter, knowing they'd never have it any other way. Teasing each other was both what they needed, and without them realising had proven to be some entertainment for the knights as well!

"Alright men, let's make camp here then shall we? Percival, you and Gwaine can start unpacking, Leon, I want you to hunt for some food and Merlin… you're getting some firewood!" Everyone nodded to their tasks, apart from Merlin who groaned before walking away. Arthur just smiled smugly, knowing Merlin hated collecting firewood.


	2. Chapter 2

The inky black silhouetted figure crouched low in the basement of the abandoned castle, conferring with her 'associate'.

"You're sure?" a hard but feminine voice questioned.

"Yes, positive" another voice countered.

"Because I can't have this wrong, I can't place what I need to if your information is in any way incorrect."

"Do not worry; I was standing there myself when the king decided the whereabouts of today's hunting. You will be able to come face to face with the one you wish to see."

"Excellent, you have done well. This will highly amusing." The female voice finished. Her tone had become one of someone who had been thirsting for this for a long, long time..

Arthur observed Gwaine and Percival's teamwork as both securely put things up around their temporary base; it had reminded Arthur of a new battle technique he had been practising and knew that these two could perfect it. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted when Leon came waltzing back into camp, looking very chuffed at a deer he had swung over his shoulder.

"Good catch Leon" Percival remarked. He didn't compliment often so Leon beamed at his comment.

"Hang on;" Leon said "Is Merlin not back yet? He was only collecting wood after all."

Arthur turned to reply to him "Leon you observe well- Merlin has not come back… for a second time. I would be worried, buuut I told him to collect even more firewood then what he had brought back the first time. The lazy idiot didn't even bring enough to last through the night"

Everyone chuckled at this, knowing Merlin would've only brought back a small amount to annoy Arthur, but at the same time to send Merlin back out again so quickly seemed a little off.

"Princess, are you sure that's the only reason?" Gwaine said, sensing that there was a deeper meaning.

"Actually, you strike the truth Gwaine, I… I wanted to ask all of you if you had noticed anything… off with Merlin recently."

The group sat back for a while, silently recounting the previous weeks to see if they had noticed anything. But while Gwaine and Leon both shook their heads, Percival seemed to come to a realisation.

"Actually… Merlin has been changing a little- things like not standing as tall as he normally would, or avoiding beaming the goofy grin I'm sure we all know. I guess I feel like he isn't always there like he's caught away somewhere else." Percival explained this and the group became quite astounded by his accurate but wise observation- he had managed to put it into the exact words Arthur could never quite form.

However before the group could whittle on about Merlin, there was a low, continuous droning sound coming from the area around them. As the knights formed into a tight circle facing outwards, the sound transferred to a low humming, then heightened to a buzzing jolting right through the company's skulls. The buzzing only increased in volume, as if a snake was slowly uncurling to release its poisonous venom. As the sound hit full capacity it washed onto the group, they could only stare in shock as the buzzing formed sparks and waves of power above them. The power dropped onto the group and everything became numb for a short while…

"Fuzzy… Too bright. Buzzing… BUZZING"

Were Arthur's first thoughts when his eyelids fluttered open- they felt as though they hadn't in a thousand years. It came back to him in a flash- the strange noise, the sudden sparks as what he could only connect to as being magic. Sitting up he was relieved to see Leon, Percival and Gwaine spread out around him. They had been thrown into a square formation and Arthur wondered just how powerful that spark had been. A sudden twitch from Percival caused him to flinch round; he crawled forward towards the knight, however jumped back as he saw that he could not physically reach that far.

Reaching out again his hand was stopped by an invisible wall, he tapped, then slapped it, before graduating to full on punching this obstacle until he realised it was impossible to break. The fifth time he hit it a purple shade of colour had outlined what looked like a dome around him, it only let him reach out a certain way before he was stopped. It then dawned on Arthur- he was trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin did hate collecting firewood, and it was just his luck that Arthur had picked up on that so easily. It just wasn't very exciting looking for sticks, picking up the sticks, looking for more sticks and picking up those. Dullness seeped into his brain like a thick fog. Seeing how not many sticks were available, Merlin soon found himself travelling quite a way out to get a good supply.

Whilst Stick Picking, Merlin's thoughts wandered. Often he didn't really control what he thought; just let his mind take him away somewhere. In fact he realised he had been doing that a lot recently; just delving into his mind like a hiding place. His mind didn't threaten him like having magic did, his mind didn't go on and on about a destiny he was meant to fulfil, his mind was just him and it gave him that sanctuary he needed.

And boy had he needed that sanctuary. All Merlin had been reminded of lately was love, love and uselessness. Gwen and Arthur's wedding had happened not too long ago and Merlin had been so happy to see them finally together he had practically run off adrenaline that whole week, just as excited as the couple were- but adrenaline can't last forever, and after a few days Merlin was left feeling lonely. Of course he questioned why he was thinking so selfishly- he had a mother, a father figure and great friends so why was he lonely?… But then the loss of love had come to him with an answer. The closest and longest friend he had was dead, his kind most loyal friend was dead, his real father was dead and the one love he knew he would never have again was dead.

Grief and loneliness consumed him that night; he had to snap out of it. He knew he did because thinking like this got him nowhere; but that didn't mean it was easy. Everything now seemed to become a constant reminder, especially of Freya. God- he shouldn't even think of her name.

So he forgave himself for taking some sanctuary in his head. Some would say it isn't wise to be left to your own thoughts like that but Merlin knew he had to think about them, he had to let them go.

Merlin had been so enthralled by his inner mind that he almost missed the sharp slap of pain wash through him. Glancing upwards he made out the invisible power that was heading in the direction he had just come from. No it couldn't be heading for camp surely? Not towards Arthur?

Grabbing the last stick, Merlin answered his own question and raced back to camp.

-Camp: The enemy is visible-

Every knight had soon come upon the realisation which Arthur had: invisible shields in a dome formation had surrounded each of the men separately and only gave them enough room the stand up and swing their arms around a bit. Really Arthur found this quite frustrating. Luckily though, he found these walls were not sound proof as he soon heard Gwaine's remark:

"What the bloody hell?"

"My thoughts exactly" Arthur replied back. Gwaine turned to him and tried tapping on the shield.

"This has got to be some kind of magic right?" Leon had started to say, but stopped when every man heard a sudden female voice.

"Oh yes boys, very powerful magic indeed"

Something about that voice made Arthur's skin crawl- it was seductive yet cold and hard like ice, and sounded like you wouldn't want to be on this person's bad side. Which, it seemed, he was.

As she emerged Arthur saw her voice fitted her perfectly. She was slim with bones that looked like they could snap at any second with any slight movement. She had dark skin with brown short spiked hair. Her face was slender, almost hollow and held no sign of any mercy. Her eyes looked like a stormy sky- black and grey. They almost expected to see lightning start flashing.

"I do hope you all enjoyed the show, the noise was always a little bit too much for me but you get used to it- I never could resist a touch of drama." She almost purred.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Don't you know who you're talking to?" All of Leon's questions had come out in one go leaving his face quite red after the use of breath, however the lady only chuckled at this and stepped towards Leon.

"Now, now that's no way to introduce yourself is it Sir Leon? As for answers to your questions…I have nothing to gain from answering them, therefore I will leave you to find out for yourself" She smiled in what was possibly the most irritating way possible, and then turned towards Arthur.

"How about you show Sir Leon how you properly introduce yourself…your Majesty" She gave a mock bow.

All eyes turned to Arthur; he knew he had to keep a stern face show this lady that she didn't scare him.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and you have no right to do this." He decided to say.

"Ah now that I like- it was a tad regale but very strong. You hold your confidence well young king. And although I may not have every right to do this, it sure is proving to be fun!"

"Surely you don't just hope to gain some fun out of this though; I know your type are always after something more" Gwaine Boldly spoke out.

"Oh hello to you to sire Gwaine, not one for introductions either? Well in answer to that, I need to keep you here for a little while, the rest is my business- not yours- and whether I get fun out of it is down to you" she retorted and at this Gwaine smirked.

She's a nutter Arthur kept thinking to himself, almost as nutty as merlin… OH GOD Merlin!... It had suddenly dawned upon Arthur that Merlin was going to return with the firewood any moment now, and he was going to walk straight into her. Within that second all of Arthur's fears got the better of him and he started picturing horrible outcomes- everyone dying and Merlin spitting blood. Arthur knew he had to stop these thoughts and although he was trying hard to, he couldn't, but then he snapped out of it completely as, as if on cue, he heard Merlin's voice.

"Arthur?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin, don't come any closer" Arthur had snapped around to say, he couldn't let the boy get hurt. Seeing the startled look on Merlin's face had jolted some guilt within Arthur but he had to ignore it, he had to get Merlin away. He was incredibly lucky that the witch hadn't noticed him yet- there was no need to push that luck further.

"Look mate, we're stuck; these domes around us won't let us go anywhere. You have to get out now before she realises you're here!" Gwaine had urgently half-shouted, half-whispered at him, a pleading look wrapped his face. Merlin looked like a child, confused because he didn't know how the game was played, but there was an unmistakeable determination in his eyes which told Arthur he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"You know I can't do that Gwaine, who is she?" Merlin had replied

"Please Merlin, just go, get help" Leon had stuttered in trying to get him to see sense.

But they were all too late; Merlin hadn't moved- all he could think about was what trick he could try to get them all out of the weird magic shields. Unbeknownst to him the lady had appeared , coming straight up behind him.

"Hello my dear, dear friend" she spoke her voice barely above a whisper, the icy tone dominant.

Merlin didn't even have to turn around- it was evident on his face that he knew who it was (that and the fact he started turning as white as a fresh laundry sheet). Merlin felt a cold, water-like sensation trickle down his neck. Every fibre of his being was preparing him for what would happen when he turned around.

Slowly his feet moved and his body twisted.

"Hello Helena." he said in a flat voice.

Peering at the woman, Merlin took in all her features- the hollow face, those sunken but burningly hateful eyes, and the hair which matched that of a man. He was shocked, least to say on the verge of collapsing. This shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening.

She too seemed to be observing him, eyes snaking around every section of Merlin until she was satisfied, and so started to speak again.

"So glad you remember me Merlin" His name was spoken with the tone of deep hurt- hurt which could kill.

"You're not easy to forget- believe me I've tried." was Merlin's retort, his expression becoming one of sadness and long ago memories. She seemed to sense this and both became silent for a while.

Meanwhile, the four men trapped within the domes were wearing faces of utter mesmerisation- to say that they were confused was an understatement. Arthur kept staring at Merlin- watching the hurt radiate from the boy's face was saddening for Arthur; however mostly his thoughts were on answers- how the hell did Merlin know this woman? Clearly she was bad news so why did he just stand there? All these assumptions were building up and Arthur knew right now all he could do was be patient; he had to have faith in Merlin. But when all of this was over Arthur was having serious conversations with his manservant. Arthur did not enjoy the waiting game.

The other three had similar thoughts to Arthur's- seeing the lady look so coldly upon someone as kind as Merlin told them that there was a lot to this story and that she was definitely bad news. Confusion was etched in every detail of their faces.

In Merlin's head, his thoughts were reeling as memories he had tried so hard to push down over the years rose to the surface, repeating events as though they were just yesterday. Every detail had seemed to remain, and it was torture.

_FLASHBACK_

_Merlin, for once in his life, was content.__Becoming closer with Will everyday had been the best part of his life so far, giving him faith that he wasn't just the monster he had always assumed he was. It seemed his mother was happy for him too. She had less crease lines circling her forehead. It was all going peacefully in Ealdor, or so he thought._

_It had been a stormy night leaving the next morning crisp and fresh- the fields were muddy and water ran freely into the nearby stream. However, none of this could hold Merlin back. Seeing that Merlin was going outside whether she liked it or not, his mother had tried to wrestle him into putting as many layers on as she could supply. However, Merlin had soon whispered to her that she shouldn't worry because his magic would be able to do that._

_Hunith's face had immediately grown into a smile as she saw how her son's talents were growing, but alas this was also a worry- she feared that one day Merlin would become too suspicious to the town. He was, after all, already seen as the bastard child, and the village knowing Merlin had magic would certainly get him and her killed. She would not allow that to pass. Oh, how she worried for him. Being a mother, she knew how to put on a strong face, and so pulled Merlin into a hug and repeated to him to be careful before setting him free to go meet with Will in the nearby Forest._

_Merlin and Will had been trekking for a good half an hour. The whole way there, they had galloped up the road, both being majestic knights riding in on their town's behalf to slay a mighty beast. The boys both giggled as they ran into the trees, somehow avoiding the loose branches and only coming out with a few scrapes. _

_"__Hey Merlin," Will had called, "Don't suppose your magic could heal these up?"_

_"__Sorry Will, I shouldn't. I would be in lots of trouble, and Mum told me to be careful. Plus, we need to save it to defeat the terrifying beast, right?"_

_"__Of course Sir Merlin, how wise you are." Will had joked back._

_Both boys had continued their 'dangerous quest' before coming across a pool of water. Reaching down the two rapidly drank as much as they could and slumped to the ground. However the peace wouldn't last for long, because a soft sob came from a nearby bush._

_ "__Will, what was that?" Merlin whispered._

_"__I'm not sure, let us knights be brave and take a look." Will had replied and ventured forwards._

_Upon reaching the bush both boys had grabbed sticks, and were about to slash them down when, of all terrifying beasts and monsters, a girl jumped out._

_"__Watch it! You almost hit me!" She had shouted, clearly losing her temper._

_"__Sorry, but we're knights you see, and we had to check that you weren't a danger" Merlin had explained rather hurriedly._

_"__Knights you say? Well the best knight I know is my father, and he doesn't even need a weapon to fight his enemies" She boasted._

_"__Well then, how does he beat them?" Will asked, confused._

_"__Um…Look if I tell you two knights, you must pinkie promise that it will be kept a secret."_

_"__Um...Sure" Both had said_

_"__NO! You must really mean your promise, otherwise I won't tell you"_

_"__Fine, we fully pinkie promise with all our hearts." Both boys had then said_

_"__Good" she replied "Well my father doesn't need a weapon because he has… Magic!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Magic!? Hey I have..." Merlin had started to say before he caught the stern look and the shaking of Will's head telling him not to give anything away to this girl. So instead he cleared his throat and said instead "Hey that's so cool… but isn't it dangerous?"_

_"__Oh it is" Said the girl coolly "But my father can handle it, and soon I will be able to as well"_

_The two boys stared at each other for a moment, wondering what to make of her, before they had a chance to make up their mind she had spoken again._

_"__By the way I'm Helena, want to be friends?" She asked._

_"__Um… ah sure- why not? You, Helena, can be the damsel in distress we have to rescue!" Will had suddenly decided. Merlin was too shy to go against Will and besides, maybe this girl would be able to help him with his magic._

_So from that day Will and Merlin became Will, Merlin and Helena. The trio soon found to trust each other's decisions, and although Will and Merlin stayed typically closer, Helena had wormed a way into their hearts. They would spend any time they got away together, and playing at the lake they had found her at, bit by bit they had learned more and more about her. _

_Soon a realisation was to come that would change all of that._

_Merlin and Will were older, both 13 coming up to 14. They had recently found out that Helena was actually 16 (A lot older then both boys realised). All had tried their best to keep up with each other however it seemed that Will and Helena were ever becoming closer and closer- in fact, Will had confessed to Merlin that he found her pretty. His crush was obvious._

_Helena had become a lot more open to the boys especially about magic and how her father was teaching her all of this really cool stuff. Merlin was always enhanced by this and wanted a father just like Helena's. Little did he know that she really didn't have the perfect family either, until one day she snapped._

_It was Merlin's 15__th__birthday and his mother had allowed him to have Will and Helena come round for the day. Hunith didn't really know anything about her- only that Will and Merlin had forged a friendship with her, and that she was a nice girl. When both arrived, Hunith's suspicion arrived with Helena, as she knew the girl was certainly not from Ealdor. In fact the girl looked quite tough, so probably not from a poor village- just who was this girl?_

_As the day went by Merlin's mood had been ever decreasing. He had never had friends over for his birthday so had made such a huge effort with cleaning, all the food and what games to play but it only seemed that his friends were ignoring him most of the time and had only eyes for each other. The two even snuck away whilst Merlin had the blindfold on whilst playing pin the tail on the donkey and didn't come back. He just couldn't understand it, what had he done wrong?_

_As that year went on by it became obvious that Will and Helena were together. Will stopped telling Merlin when to meet up because he wanted Helena and him to be alone. At first Merlin didn't mind, but he started never seeing Will at all and loneliness creped in to replace him._

_It only got worse as Merlin started work on the field- he had deliberately tried to come as near to Will as possible while working to try to get some time in with him, but Will hadn't acknowledged him. Merlin started up a conversation asking if Will wanted to come round some time maybe without Helena. Upon that last addition Will had frozen, turned around and punched Merlin square in the face "You are nothing but a useless, heartless monster why would I want to spend time with you?" Will had spoken through gritted teeth with a hate in his voice Merlin had never heard before._

_Will had walked off leaving Merlin alone on the floor in a heap._

_A couple of days later once Merlin had gotten over what had happened, he realised that what Will said wasn't Will like at all. In fact, Will had only ever said mean things about people like his father so Merlin started to suspect that there was something fishy going on. That's why he had followed Will to one of his meetings with Helena. It had all been pretty normal at first, the two talking and holding hands (Merlin had to cringe) But then as night fell upon the two Merlin watched as Helena lead Will ankle deep into the pond, she then started reciting some funny language.__It sounded deep and wrong, too evil. Merlin had instantly reacted, running towards the lake and pushing Helena over with his bare hands. Helena soon recovered and came at Merlin, but without even realising he had put a shield up over Will, protecting the two of them. Helena was mortified. She screamed for the best part of an hour before fleeing in a puff of smoke, leaving Merlin to consider what Helena's dad had really been teaching her. When Will had awoken, Merlin had explained everything and this seemed to erase whatever effect she had over him. After a few minutes pause, Will began to gingerly explain how he chad felt he was losing himself, only to be replaced by her. It was traumatic for him so the two boys just sat there, until Will came to a very bad memory._

_It had been hazy for him, but he had felt Helena within him, he had felt mostly everything she had and the thing that had been most prominent had been her hate. Her hate for Merlin. All of a sudden Will had erupted with memories and warnings, all of which Merlin couldn't understand, until Will finally calmed down enough to explain that… __Helena had always been a difficult child. She hadn't had it easy as her mother had tried to walk out on her father, but didn't get away quick enough, so he retorted by killing her. Her dad had then continued to teach Helena the dark ways of magic; warping her mind into something twisted and unrecognisable. Helena had fallen in love with Will, but this evil told her that Merlin was a threat to their relationship. Her evil gave way to hate which festered into an obsession over detesting Merlin; therefore she had taken Will for herself so Merlin could never take him away._

_However, it wasn't just taking Will away that she had planned, as Will had continued to explain to Merlin that night, for it turned out that as Helena was left without a mother she became rather unknown in the elements of a mother's love, those vital bits of tender humanity which had never been known to her. When becoming friends with Merlin and Will she had been able to be introduced to Hunith- who had ultimately given out love and tenderness to someone she had never met, embracing her home to Helena and just generally being the nicest and warmest adult Helena had ever come across .Helena wanted her for herself, but this Lady was not Helena's to have. Instead she had to be Merlin's and again this twistedness inside her began to writhe and grow, and the jealously formed a concrete wall around her heart. She was obsessed. Merlin didn't deserve Hunith- he deserved to suffer like she had._

_So that was what she planned to do. _

_Kill Hunith. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Merlin was in shock. How could he live without his mother? Panic festered like lightning and he left Will and sprinted back towards Ealdor, back to his home. His home, where he prayed his mother would still be alive, safe and breathing, welcoming him home with a laugh and a hug. He was surprised to enter his village and see no massive fire billowing from every house, no destruction around every corner; instead it was all still- too still. The darkness didn't help and soon Merlin swore he heard whispers. He had continued though towards his house, and was left shaken when he saw the door wide open._

_Stepping inside slowly he decided his best option was to light a candle. Creeping to where he knew the table was, he felt the creaks and groans of his weak house; the whispers came back to him and tickled his spine till he was trembling. Upon reaching the candle, he heard a sudden thud come from his left, and as quick as instincts could found a match, struck the table and swooped for the candle._

_The flame lit, and there in the corner was Helena holding a hand over his mother's mouth and a knife at her heart._

_-_Scene: Back to the woods with Merlin and Helena-

Previously: "_You're not easy to forget, believe me I've tried" was Merlin's retort, his expression becoming one of sadness and long ago memories. She seemed to sense this and both became silent for a while. Back in Merlin's head his thoughts were reeling as memories he had tried to push down over the years rose to the surface, repeating events as though they were just yesterday. Every detail had seemed to remain, and it was torture._

After five minutes of silence Helena was back from her past memories and decided it was time to get to the point.

"Well Mer-liin, old habits die hard, do they not? The past is in the past now- I see that we have both moved on from those events. I mean look at what you've got for yourself: a well-respected job at Camelot. I would never have known you were even capable to find the castle- let alone work there! Oh well. Once this business is sorted, there won't be a Camelot to get back to."

At this all of the men were punching at the shield, trying to find some way out.

"Oh boys, do stop making that awful racket!" Helena exclaimed patronisingly, and with a few rasping words spoken from her mouth, the knights' shouts of protests couldn't be heard. They all soon realised what she had done and were, although furious by this time, grateful that they could still hear Merlin.

Yet Merlin was holding his ground. He wouldn't let her insults get the better of him; he knew what he was capable of and tried to form a plan to help his friends- preferably without the use if his magic. Well this was going to be fantastic.

Before Merlin could go very far in his planning Helena's voice stopped him again

"Merlin, before you form a somewhat stupid plan, I have a… shall we say- proposition for you…"

At this, all the Arthur and the Knights' ears turned towards Helena, she looked too menacingly amused for this to be good, but as much as they didn't want to hear it, they needed to know what she was asking of Merlin. Arthur was surprised she knew Merlin's talent for idiotic schemes.

Just as Helena was about to go into it, she realised the deep looks of concentration and focus her prisoners had on their faces, and realised that she couldn't let them influence Merlin's decision

She looked towards them and said in the most patronising way possible "Oh… you didn't think you'd get to listen to it, did you? Aww sorry, but like I said this is my business, and you're just my playing cards. Bye bye!" At this all the four were shaking their heads yelling at her to stop but soon enough she finished, drew her head upwards and spoke at them. She was mute.

'This can't be happening,' Arthur thought to himself, 'she could ask anything of Merlin and I can't hear it.' He had to focus, had to watch- maybe he could make out what they were saying? He knew the chances were slim, but he was going to do all he could to help Merlin. Before Arthur could plan his next move, Helena had turned towards Merlin. Merlin looked ready which surprised Arthur. He did manage to catch a glimpse of fear in the boy' eyes as he turned to look at Arthur, but it was gone in a flash.

Helena now faced Merlin and had her proposition all ready, with no interruptions guaranteed.

"So Merlin, now that we will have no interruptions I want you to make a deal with me. Now as you see, I already have some things… shall we say of great value to you, that I'm sure you wouldn't want getting _damaged_" she spoke slyly glimpsing in the direction of Merlin's friends to indicate what she was talking about. "Now, you can either leave them all to die at my hand, or step into this shield dome with me and we can… talk" Helena paused for a moment as Merlin looked around at his friends. "You won't know what I will ask until you step in with me- the choice is yours, but be quick about it- I don't like to be kept waiting." With that, she stalked into the dome and smiled at him. Her eyes glinted.

Merlin knew straight away that there was no chance he was leaving his friends in her hands, but the thing that kept him hesitating was what would await him when he joined her- maybe she'd reveal his magic, and that was something Merlin didn't think anyone was ready for yet. But even with a clouded mind an answer still formed within his head- save his friends, save Arthur!

"Hurry up! You're taking too much of my time, therefore I think I'll take away some of your friends time" With a smirk she gestured towards the shields and clamped her hands into a fist. The reaction was immediate.

Gagging, the knights' hands went to their throats and the faces turned an unattractive shade of red. She had taken away the air from each of their prisons- slowly but surely they would die.

"ALRIGHT! Okay okay, just leave them alone! I've made my decision." Merlin started shouting, almost pleading that she would stop his friends suffering. Helena saw the desperate look written all over his face and knew that she had the upper hand.

She stopped the spell and it was almost as though nothing had ever happened, all was quiet as Merlin observed his friend's spluttering. Arthur was bent over, gasping for as much air as he could get. In any other situation, it would almost be comical. Almost.

' e' -that was all Arthur could think, in and out, deep breaths. That witch had somehow taken all the oxygen from within his dome. He had tried to stay as calm as he could about it. However, that's awfully hard to do when you start picturing yourself drowning to death without any water even being there, just choking. The darkness still pulsed at the edges of his vision. It was horrible, and Arthur hoped he never had to experience anything like that ever again. Arthur had made out Merlin's face among all the chaos, seen the pleading in his eyes and the absolute desperation at what Helena had done to them all. Arthur wasn't fearful for himself any more- only for what Helena had asked of Merlin.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing what Helena was capable of, Merlin had made his decision almost instantly; he would step into her space and await his fate. Anything was better than helplessly watching your friends die slowly in front of you.

"Helena, my decision is to come in with and have a little 'talk' as you put it." Merlin spoke, confidence present in his voice.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… Making the ever brave choice to free your friends, eh? Well, all you have to do is step towards me and the deal will be made. Do know that once you step into my dome there is no way out until you do what I command." Helena clarified.

"I understand" was Merlin's reply, and he turned round the look at each of his friends, their faces shone with utter confusion and dread at what was happening, and at what would happen next. Leon, Percival and Gwaine. Upon reaching Arthur, Merlin's eyes connected with his and seemed to relay a message- Merlin carried a face of one that was sorry for what he was doing but also one that knew that it was right. Dammit Merlin. When Arthur saw this he silently shook his head, imploring Merlin not to be the idiotic hero in this situation and just get himself out.

'Prat' Merlin mouthed as he understood Arthur's concern.

'Idiot' was the silent reply he got back.

Finished with his dramatic glances, Merlin swivelled round to face Helena, ready to walk into her trap.

_Vwoommmppppp!_ As soon as he stepped inside, the purple outline shone again and its glow rippled over the entire surface of the new dome, containing only him and Helena. As soon as Merlin had stepped inside, the shields trapping the rest of the company had been disabled. Arthur, Leon, Gwaine and Percival were all free to go; it seemed the witch had no use of them anymore. All the knights grouped together, checking each other over for injuries before turning towards where Merlin was now being held.

"That stupid idiot" Arthur shouted, "is going to get himself killed!"

"We have to get him out." Gwaine agreed.

So each of the men began pummelling and kicking the shield but to no avail, it would not budge.

"What could she want from him?" Percival questioned which in turn caused all the knights to shift their view towards Helena who had a smug look aimed at Merlin.

"Alright Helena, I made my decision- now what exactly do you want from me?" Merlin had come straight out with the question, leaving no time for Helena to taunt him.

"Not so fast now Merlin, you see I've been waiting for this for a long, long time, and now that it's here I want to savour this." Helena had replied almost pausing between every drawn-out word.

"Just like you savoured your precious time with Will, huh? I don't want to play your game Helena. You were always straight to the point when we were friends; you were so honest… what happened?" Merlin had countered a look of concern flashing across his face.

"YOU have no right to ask me such a question- as if you would understand." She responded with a bitter laugh," I went through hell and back and I'm a better person because of it."

"I don't see that- you've become even worse, even cruller since when I last saw you."

"Oh yes, because you're so perfect, aren't you Merlin? Got the best friend in the world, the best Mummy. Perfect, pure little Merlin." Sarcasm dripped from her comment

"Why Helena? Where did this hate for me come from? I did nothing to you."

"YOU TOOK WILL AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, screamed it so loud that a vibration rattled the dome and startled the knights outside, causing them to realise they still could not hear what was being said inside. Dammit.

"I took Will away? YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM, turned him into something he wasn't!"

"HE WANTED THAT, WANTED ME AND I COULDN'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY!"

The knights were surprised by the sudden shouting match.

"Oh Helena, Will was crazy about you until you started trying to control his mind! You took him away from yourself." Merlin countered.

"And I almost succeeded, just as I almost did with someone else very close to you"

"My mother. But what did she ever do? Showed you sympathy and kindness? Welcomed you into her home? Oh no, you poor thing. That night haunts me Helena, to try to kill someone like my mother shows just how evil you really are"

"I HAD TO, YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HER!"

"I DIDN'T? Maybe not and maybe I never will, but why not just kill me then? I don't understand."

"I know you don't Merlin and that's why I must make you"

With that comment, Helena raised her hands upwards to the top of the dome. It started to shine with a bright orange hue, as her tone rose with the ever flowing words of magic coming from her mouth. Gradually, the orange drifted into her hand creating a ball of energy, aiming at one person.

Arthur could not believe what he was seeing, it was difficult to make out what was being said, but when Helena roared like that he knew this was something deep. Watching Merlin now he saw a mask come off, anger, betrayal and hurt shot out of Merlin and Arthur noticed that this was the most expressive he had seen Merlin in a long time. As the mute speaking went on, Arthur observed Merlin become more and more tense. Helena had said something that had prompted him to burst out and Merlin was standing there, alone, trying to keep strong.

Then Arthur had seen the way Helena raised her hands, watching the deadly but beautiful orange lining coat the dome until it was all collected back into her hands. He saw her eyes snap open and glower towards the person in front of her. With a sharp flick of her wrist she sent out the ball of energy, Arthur could only watch it increase in size, becoming as big as the dome which had so recently just held him, as It travelled before hitting and absorbing the one other person in there with her… Merlin.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted out.

Helena laughed maniacally.

Gwaine swore.

Percival kicked the shield.

Leon's eyes widened.

And Merlin yelled before falling onto his knees, the orange glow breaking into him, absorbing everything and keeping him in an orange bubble.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin didn't know what hit him, he had been preparing for some sort of fireball not… whatever this was. Flickers of colours swam around him, things were blurry, nothing was certain.

Suddenly, from this coloured spinning wheel came a vision of some sorts.

_"__MOTHER! NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU MURDERER! YOU MONSTER!" _Helena's voice rang out in his head and he saw a little girl crying over the body of a dead woman. The woman's blood was everywhere; it looked like her throat had been spilt. The girl gave a feeble punch, nothing more than a pat, really, to the shadowy figure looming above her, before crumpling over the body once more. "_HELENA, STOP THAT AT ONCE. Your mother isn't worth your tears, she was going to abandon us, she didn't love us." _That came from the voice of a man who soon came into focus; he was muscular but short; had some stubble and was generally revolting. Merlin guessed who he was- Helena's father.

(Vision change) _ "__Helena, listen closely, magic is the best weapon in this world. You can control people, knock them away with only a few words. You must use this gift to your advantage" The man or rather Helena's father had been holding a book of very dark magic and seemed to be explaining to a young Helena what she must aim to achieve. Helena looked doubtful but at her Dad's command started to recite one of the spells._

_(Vision change) Helena's Dad hadn't come home, it had been a week and he wasn't back. Helena had been feeling worse and worse every day. It seemed there was a hatred forming inside of her. Little did she know that there was a mandrake root under every chair and bed in the house, they taunted her until her soul was twisted into something dark, evil. She started to hate anything she could; including a young boy she had just met called Merlin. A year later and Helena's father still hadn't come home, she didn't care though- she didn't need him._

Helena's eyes examined Merlin who was curled up in pain. She could recognise the exact memory he was seeing by his expression and the few nonsensical words he mumbled. She knew that he wouldn't get to see everything but he had to understand, he had to have that darkness that had consumed her.

He deserved that.

Arthur and the knights watched in horror as Merlin's face became consumed by agony. They had no idea what her spell had done but seeing Merlin in pain and being absolutely helpless about it didn't sit well with any of them. The orange bubble hadn't let Merlin go anywhere, keeping him trapped in the unconscious state he seemed to be in.

In Merlin's mind, the visions were whirling faster and faster, until all he could understand was that there was an inner darkness to Helena that had corrupted her over all these years. It wasn't her fault her father had set this up by the use of dark magic. He understood now why Helena had done the things she'd done, and how it hadn't all been of her own accord. Not that fact that that made it any easier to accept. However, although now the visions had stopped, the pain did not. Through the agony, Merlin could feel the darkness snaking, crawling and shifting all along his body, under his skin and in his mind. He felt the darkness taunt him, it made him feel useless and he was thrown into a black pit of despair. The darkness wanted him to succumb to their ways but Merlin was not so easily swayed, so the darkness took a different approach and took Merlin back to that moment when he almost lost his mother.

\- Back to the flash back-

_The flame lit, and there in the corner was Helena holding a hand over his mother's mouth and a knife at her heart._

_Thump, thump, thump Merlin's heart was pounding in his chest, he felt every fibre of that moment fill with tension as he realised that he may no longer be able to have his mother- that was if Helena moved her knife any closer. _

_"__Merlin" a muffled voice came from his mother, she sounded terrified but also concerned and Merlin knew that it was for his own safety that she was concerned._

_"__Get away from her" Merlin snapped through teeth_

_"__Why would I do that?" Helena had retorted sounding like a vile snake "You do not deserve her, nobody does- that's why she must die."_

_Merlin's eyes had widened as he saw droplets of blood trickled idly from his mother's heart. Helena had made the first cut and Merlin had just stood there. His nerves were all over the place he couldn't calm down, couldn't control anything. He just saw a knife and his mother- the two that should never be against each other and snapped._

_He hadn't remembered it but seeing it now it turned out he had yelled so loud that raw power had flown freely from him. The power had consumed Helena creating a raging war between Merlin's magic and Helena's darkness. His mother was thrown across the room as Helena's body deformed into that of a mutated shadow, with a melting, stretched face and limbs cracking everywhere. _

_Merlin had dodged her attacks as best as he could, but still she- or was she an it now?- clipped his shoulder with a black spark that had singed away the skin. He had screamed in agony at the time but had to forget about it because Helena was advancing on Merlin's mother again._

_With one massive leap Merlin called to his power anything he could think of and slammed his weight down onto Helena, she screamed in turn not suspecting the massive energy Merlin had hit her with. She was withering, withering away, skin becoming the texture of a prune and face becoming as hollow as her soul. The evil kept festering over her dying form attempting to rebuild her limps back up to find it wouldn't work. _

_As Merlin dashed towards his mother what remained of Helena scampered out the door, never to be seen again by Merlin, Will or Hunith. For now. His mother needed a few stitches because of the deep cut too close to her heart for Merlin's liking, so Merlin had tended to her for three days before she finally came round again. Upon crying reaching out and hugging her son she saw a bandage that looked like it had been hurriedly wrapped round in the worst way possible on his shoulder, and immediately scolded Merlin for not taking care of himself better. But her eyes swam with tears and her hard tone melted again when she saw just how much time and effort he had spent fixing her up. Both stayed in each other's arms until dawn._

With a jolt Merlin woke up from that vision, it had brought details back that even he had forgotten and he found that he was shaking all over from the experience. Upon looking around he realised that he was surrounded by a glowing orange, almost like the shields that had trapped his friends except he could see a way out. It looked like a stem of the spark had come undone and Merlin with all his might yanked at it until it came undone completely. Rolling out from the sphere that held him Merlin found he was laying on grass, it felt good soothing until he realised that he was back to face with Helena. Great.


	9. Chapter 9

"How? You were meant to become infected, it- it was meant to corrupt you too!" Helena shrieked, realising that Merlin had wriggled out of her perfect trap. Her face was a brilliant red and fury burned in her eyes.

"I saw what happened to you Helena and I'm sorry, you've had the worst life so far with people trying to change you in all the wrong ways. You might have changed me too. But then I saw that night when you almost killed my mother, and I couldn't turn to that darkness because it had tried to kill her. I felt completely messed up but suddenly darkness wasn't tempting anymore." Merlin said, explaining as best as he could.

Helena's reaction was unexpected. The red drained from her face and he seemed to sink a bit. The rage in her eyes was extinguished to be replaced with something like…fear maybe?

"I…I" Helena had stammered "I don't want to be evil Merlin" she had whispered, sounding exactly as she had when Merlin had first met her.

Remorse. There was remorse in her eyes.

"You don't have to be- you can change your ways."

Helena considered this, before something like panic formed in her eyes, shunted the remorse to one side. "No, no, I can't Merlin. The darkness… it's too strong… it won't let me… but I don't want to go on hurting people. "

"Helena you won't, I can help you. I will help you."

"I'm sorry Merlin, but nobody can help me now. I know what I have to do." and with a flash of her eyes a gleaming dagger just like the one she had held to Hunith's heart appeared and circled around her.

"No Helena, there's another way just let me-"But she interrupted him

"No… Merlin- this is my choice now, and it hasn't been for a while. I know it's the right thing." With that the dagger flew forward straight into Helena's heart

"You did deserve her Merlin. I'm sorry." Helena just got out as she crumpled to the floor. Dead.

Arthur and the others had been observing this whole time, seeing Merlin somehow impossibly make his way out of the orange orb, then to see Helena get a dagger out. They all tensed. But kill then the dagger plunged into Helena- not Merlin. It was difficult for them all to understand it. Merlin would have to tell them.

As soon as she had given out her last breath the shield holding merlin had dropped, it left no trace of ever being there but Merlin didn't move; he just stood there.

The knights turned to look to Arthur, giving him his cue. Arthur would be able to bring Merlin back, just as Merlin always did for Arthur.

Arthur was almost shaking with anxiety as he slowly approached his still friend; he didn't think Merlin had even heard walk up. The boy was staring at Helena's body, his eyes full of tears that were on the verge of rolling out. His face was blank, but his eyes gave away the wars of depression in his head. Arthur almost felt as though he was intruding on something too private, but knew that leaving Merlin to deal with this was much worse and besides- that's not what friends did.

Arthur gently placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, looked the man in the eyes and called to him.

"Merlin?"

Merlin had been in shock- confused, hurt, unsure and just very messed up; that dark magic had affected him more then he thought, and he found himself drifting again, but drifting farther and farther away then he'd ever been before. He didn't like it, so he started to panic it was as though he was drowning. That was until a firm touch to his shoulder alerted him back to reality, a voice, soft called out his name. His eyes shifted.

"Arthur" Merlin replied; his voice giving away nothing but everything at the same time.

"Are…are you ok?" Arthur had asked unsure of whether it was the right question. The answer was obvious.

"Let's just go home," Merlin replied quickly, then looked at Arthur "Please, can we just.."

"Yes, Merlin, we can" Came the quiet, concerned voice from Arthur, and with that the two turned back towards the knights and set back home to Camelot.

-Prologue-

That ride back home to Camelot had been tough, tough on all of them. Merlin didn't seem to be with them mentally all the time, despite how many jokes Gwaine tried to crack. It was quite a long way back and Merlin couldn't avoid their questions for the whole way- he knew everyone was anxious to find out who Helena was and what she had wanted from him, so when a sudden piercing silence hit the group he knew he would have to give answers soon.

A quiet cough from Percival alerted the group he would speak first "Who was she Merlin?"

And from that question Merlin had taken a deep breath and explained everything to Arthur and the knights, about Will and Helena (obviously missing out his magic) and then on to how she almost killed Hunith. In response, many shocked expressions framed the groups' faces.

After his past has been delved into, Merlin explained what Helena had told him to choose between, and then what they had discussed within the dome. He had managed okay so far, but when he tried to explain his experience under her spell he found that he kept getting confused, and the emotions kept coming too quickly. However, he did get through it and once he was finished had suddenly felt very exhausted.

It seemed the others all felt this way too thus the slumping postures in their saddles, hunting had been completely forgotten about and everyone was just happy to see the turrets of Camelot come into view.

Arthur had continued to watch Merlin after that day and had helped him deal with it all as best as he could, he kept up the banter, knew when to leave Merlin alone, but also when to be someone for Merlin to confide in. He wanted to that for Merlin. He deserved that at least.

I'd just like to thank everyone for reading this fanfiction- it has been my first ever pusblished one and the reviews have been so great, i have all of you to thank for that! Keep an eye out for more! :D


End file.
